Rabbit of Remnant
by ShiroHollow96
Summary: A young rabbit faunus born to a dusty old crow travels to beacon with his cousins a certain girl and red and a blond bombshell. With his new friends and his cousins will our young huntsmen survive not only school, but drama, bullies, and most importantly will he find what he's looking for?
Legends... Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and vilians. Forgetting so easily, that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past. Man, born from Dust was strong, wise, and resourceful. But Man was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, harbingers of destruction, the creatures of Grimm; set their sights on Man and all of their creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning Man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time Man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity gave them the tools that would help them even the odds.

This power was, appropriately, named Dust. Nature's wrath in hand Man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadows absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly life. But even the most brilliant lights flicker and die... and when they are gone... darkness will return. Savagely, and with no hesitation or mercy. So prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a, so called "free world," but take heed. There will be no victory in your mere illusion of strength. No victory in your petty numbers, which are so easily mowed down…

"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things, you have long forgotten... things that require a smaller... more honest, pure soul."

A Rabbit of Remnant~

Our story begins with a boy. Now any ordinary boy though. You see, this boy is a Faunus. What is a Faunus, you may ask? Well that answer is simple: A Faunus is a person born with the traits of an animal. These traits may range from horns, to tails, to ears, and in some cases even wings or claws. But, our young Faunus was born with a pair of rabbit ears, to a dusty old crow from a drunken one night stand. This young rabbit was named Sapphire Brawen. Sapphire Brawen looked like an exact copy of his father, except for his Faunus traits, which he had gotten from his mother.

Sapphire Brawen looked up at his father, with bright sapphire blue eyes and examined his father. Qrow Brawen was a lean, yet muscular build, male, with black hair that had the tiniest hint of graying. His hair was in a spiked style, he had scarlet red eyes, slight stubble along his jawline, and wore a red tattered cloak. He also wore a gray dress shirt with a long, forked, tail, black dress pants along with black dress shoes, a ring on his index finger, two on his on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross pendent. His bangs appear to always be down but looked like he could easily pull them back when necessary. Even early thirties Qrow was still quite handsome, with his angular, handsome, yet roguish, features, broad shoulders, and prominent hip bones.

Currently, Qrow was looking at Sapphire and smiling his ever so small smile. Sapphire adored his father more then anything, since his father raised him along with his Uncle, Taiyang Xiao Long and his two cousins, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. Yang and Sapphire were born around the same time and were the same age, with Ruby being two years younger, but no less skilled. Sapphire Brawen, as mentioned earlier, was a handsome male and an exact copy of his father, except he had sapphire blue eyes, and his hair was midnight raven black with natural blue highlights. In addition his Faunus ears were the opposite of his hair, being mainly blue, with black tips. Sapphire wore a similar outfit to what his father wore, with slight alterations. Sapphire wore a dark blue dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a black cloak. He also wore rings on the exact same fingers as his father, and a necklace the same as Qrow. The only thing that was different to their attire was the coloring and the fact that Sapphire wore a black and blue checkard scarf around his neck. Besides the scarf Sapphire appeared to be exactly the same as Qrow, right down to the personality, but thankfully didn't drink nearly as much as his father much.

Still looking at his father, Sapphire blinked and said "Come again?" Surely he didn't hear his father right! Did his father just say he was accepted into Beacon? The Beacon Academy that trained future Huntsmen and Huntresses, and was apparently where his cousin Yang and Ruby were right now?! Sure, he knew he was going to be going with Yang, but Ruby as well? She wasn't supposed to be going to Beacon till two more years. What the hell happened?!

Qrow chuckled and said, "It seems Little Red impressed Ozpin by fighting Torchwick and his goons while she was at Dust Till Dawn." Groaning Sapphire muttered, "Ruby's not going to like being the center of attention." Qrow nodded in agreement and asked "What's for dinner?" With his father working late and doing missions, Sapphire had to learn to cook from a young age due to the fact that everything his father cooked tasted like crap, and was always burnt. Sapphire said "I was going to make your favorite." Qrow looked up and automatically said, "Medium-well done stake with steamed and boiled vegetables and pasta?" Sapphire nodded at his father smiled, "What are you going to do tomorrow? I leave for the Dust plane tomorrow, at eight in the morning." Qrow replied, "Easy. I'll just have your Uncle cook." Sapphire chuckled, "And his cooking is better then yours?" Qrow grimaced, "I think I'll just order take out."

Sapphire giggled and Qrow gave his son an ever so small smile that both father and son were infamous for. Qrow asked, "So have you packed everything?" Sapphire still, cooking paused, for a moment, went over his mental checklist, and replied, "Yes, I think so. I just need to get some more dust and tune my weapon again." Qrow nodded, "Alright. I got you something." Pausing once again Sapphire looked at his father with curiosity shining in his azure blue eyes as he watched as his father pull out a present wrapped in black paper topped with a blue silk ribbon. Looking at the square box covered in wrapping paper, Sapphire glanced at his father whose eyes were shinning with mirth and love for his son. Qrow nodded to the box, "Well? Open it." Sapphire slowly nodded and did slowly unwrapping the paper and untying the ribbon, putting it aside for later use. Opening the box he looked inside and gasped. Inside the box was a framed picture of his mother, Lily.  
Lily, a beautiful woman with hair that was long and beautiful, silky smooth and soft to touch, had bright blue hair which fell to her low back in waves. Her skin was creamy, flawless safe for a few stray freckles. She had a stunning figure, with an hourglass shape, large, but not overly so, chest, smooth long arms and legs, with dainty hands and feet. A heart-shaped aristocratic face, with thin eyebrows, long eyelashes, a round button nose, and lips that were a soft rosy pink. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of azure that sparkled like a jewel, and looked as though they were gazing into your very soul. Atop her head were a pair of rabbit ears, the same color of blue as her hair. Lily wore a hospital gown, with sweat dripping down her face her eyes filled with exhaustion. In her arms lay a baby Sapphire, wrapped in a blue blanket and sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. Tears swelled in his eyes. His father never talked about his mother much but he knew she had died just after giving birth and was only able to hold him once.

Qrow seeing his son crying went over and pulled the younger boy into a hug. He patted the young future huntsmen on the back whispering, "Shhh, calm down." Sniffling, Sapphire nodded and did as Qrow said. "Better now?" Sapphire nodded and Qrow smiled as he kissed his son's temple and teasingly said "Good. Now finish cooking I'm starved!" Laughing Sapphire teased back, "Who says I was making it for you? I was making it for Uncle Taiyang."

After finshing cooking, the father and son duo sat down for dinner and decided to eat with minimal conversation. Qrow said "I'm proud of you. You're a smart kid Sapphire and know I'll support any and all choices you make in the future." Sapphire smiled at his father and nodded, as he was eating a salad while his father at his steak. Sapphire could eat meat but he wasn't overly fond of it. He much preferred salads, carrots, and other fruits or vegetable. Qrow suddenly look up and asked, "You said you needed some dust right?" Sapphire nodded, "Yea, I have a little left, but if I have to play one of my songs I'll be completely out." Qrow pondered, "Didn't you finish checking in the box?" Looking at his father with confusion he went over and saw vials of dust that ranged from Red to Blue and all kinds of other colors of dust. Qrow smirked, "I saw you were running out this morning, and picked you up some while you were asleep." Sapphire gave his father a smile and hugged the man repeating, "Thank you" over and over again. Chuckling, Qrow patted his son's back and the duo went back to eating.

The next morning, Sapphire was sitting on the Dust Plane with a violin case, made of wood from the forever fall forest, right beside him. Gently caressing the case lovingly, he smiled. He wasn't as much of a weapon nut like Ruby was, but he could appreciate her words and agreed that weapons were easier to deal with than people. However, to him music was even easier then weapons were. To him, everybody had a song that fit them perfectly. Sapphire, being a romantic at heart, wanted to find his song and see if it would entwine with anybody else's and become their song in the future. Pulling out a small poetry book he began to read, but alas, his peaceful musings were interrupted by a voice followed by a squeal and the voice saying, "Oh! I cant believe it! My little sister is going to Beacon with me!" Quickly following was a groan that gasped and croaked out "P-please st-ack-stop."

Sighing, he closed his book, looked up and saw it was only his two cousins Yang Xio Long and Ruby Rose. The three of them were all children of former members of Team STRQ, a team that went to beacon. Team STRQ had consisted of Raven Brawen, Qrow Brawen, Taiyang Xio Long, lead by Summer Rose. Raven Brawen was his aunt and his father's sister, whodisappeared and hasn't been heard from in years. Summer Rose was Ruby's mother, who died when Ruby was little, and Taiyang was both Ruby and Yang's father, and Sapphire's father's partner during their years at beacon.

Where Sapphire was a minature copy of his father, besides his color scheme and his rabbit ears, Yang was dead ringer for his aunt except, like him, her color scheme was different.

Yang was a very beautiful young woman with hair that was beautifully long, silky smooth, and that was soft to the touch. Her golden blond tresses fell to her low back in waves. Her skin was creamy, flawless save for the few scars she had. She had a stunning figure, with an hourglass shape, smooth long arms and legs, with dainty hands and feet. A heart-shaped aristocratic face, with thin eyebrows, long eyelashes, a round button nose, and lips that were a soft glossy pink. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of lilac that sparkled like a jewel, but when angered turned a dark, scarlet red. Her hair seemed to become like living fire, with the way it moved, while she fought. Yang wore an open, tan vest with gold assents, a crop top that was very low cut and showed the top of her very large chest, a symbol that looked exactly like a heart on fire, with the puffy vest sleeves outlined in black cuffs, which were decorated in small golden buttons. She wore a tan skirt with black bicker shorts underneath, and a bandanna in her back pocket flowing behind her like a cape, with tall tan motorcycle like armored boots.  
His other cousin, Ruby, like her sister and Sapphire, looked exactly like a miniature Summer Rose or so Sapphire has been told by his father.  
Ruby was no less beautiful than Yang, with her soft, silky smooth black hair, and natural red highlights, her porcelain colored skin, and silver, almond shaped silver held excitement and happiness and joy. She was the shortest out of the trio of cousins, and wore a red cloak, with clothes resembling a gothic Lolita style. She had a black and red dress, with a black corset around her middle, ties using red strings, and red and black laced boots. She, like her sister, had a nice figure, but not nearly as large a chest as Yang.

Sapphire bet that if Uncle Tai had a son he would look exactly like Uncle Taiyang, and if then they really would be an exact copy of the first generation of Team STRQ. Snorting slightly, he went over and in his usual blunt manner said "Can't you two keep it down? I don't think they heard you in Atlas yet." Like his father Sapphire had a strong dislike for the military of Atlas.  
And like his father Sapphire was a blunt, foul mouthed, cool headed, and nonchalant individual. Being brought out of his thoughts, the next thing Sapphire knew, he was pulled into one of Yang's infamous Death hugs. Sapphire croaked, "L-Let go." Yang, being Yang, did so but ended up having a sheepish grin on her face. Scowling at his cousin, he said, "If I wanted my back popped, or to be crushed to death, I would have said so." Rolling her eyes Yang simply replied, "I knew you couldn't stay away from us." Sapphire sarcastically nodded, "Oh yes, I just can't be away from you, little Ms. Club Destroyer." He loved his cousins, he really did, but sometimes, well, he wanted to strangle Yang with her own hair. He turned his gaze to Ruby and gave her a small smile, "Congrats Ru, I'm glad you got into beacon early." Sapphire has always called Ruby Ru, anybody else who called her that would get a bullet to the face. Ruby blushed, covering her face with her hood, and said "It was nothing special." Yang exasperatedly exclaimed, "Ruby that was special! How many people get to say they got into beacon two years early and took down a wanted criminal?!" Ruby groaned, she knew Yang had a point. Yang snorted, "Your the bee's knees." Ruby groaned, "I don't want to be the bee's knees or any kind of knees! I want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." Sapphire stoically replied, "We're future huntsmen and huntresses Ruby. Normal isn't in our job description." Just then they saw a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch appear and begin to explain that they were arriving to Beacon. The hologram said that they were the future Guardians of Remnant! Ruby looked out, awed, "Wow I can see Signal! I see home!" Yang smirked, "Beacon's our new home now." Ruby jumped and yelled, "Ew! Gross! Yang you have puke on your shoes!" Yang repeatedly muttered, "Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross, GROSS!" Ruby screeched "Get it away from me! Get it away from me!" Sapphire sighed and told them, "Yang there's a bathroom over there, go clean your boots off. Ruby calm down, and wait with Yang." Both girls did just that, and Sapphire sighed. Looking around, he saw a blond boy that had puked and went over, giving him a small back rub causing the boy to look up. Sapphire gave him a small smile and he said, "We'll be off the airship in a few minutes. Here." He pulled out a bottle of water and told him, "A few sips of this it should settle your stomach. I'm Sapphire Brawenm it's a pleasure to meet you."  
The boy murmured, "Jaune. Jaune Arc. Jaune Arc was a handsome male, with his shaggy blond hair, gentle blue eyes that showed nothing but kindess and a hint of shyness. He had lightly tan skin, a lanky yet muscular build, with broad shoulders and prominent hips. He wore a black hoodie with a white armored chest plate shoulder guards, fingerless brown leather gloves, white arm bracers that were hidden due to his gloves, a pair of well worn, yet form fitting blue jeans which clung to his hips, and black and gray sneakers with Left and Right written on each of the respective sneakers. At his side, near where he wore his two belts, was his weapon of choice, a sword and shield.  
Sapphire looked at Jaune, and thought 'c-cute.' He blushed a bit, before schooling his features and said, "It's nice to meet you Jaune."


End file.
